Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a new model in the furniture field, namely a type of folding, collapsible chair involving a kind of seat ring with folding legs that collapse.
Technical Background
Currently, existing round folding chairs, commonly called “moon chairs” or “radar chairs,” are produced with soft fabric and rod materials, with the front face of a seat forming a round shape like that of a radar antenna. From the side, the seat also resembles a moon shape, and thus this is also called a “moon chair.” The structure is simple; the shape is elegant and quite popular. As FIG. 1 shows, the structure includes a round seat ring 1, with a seat fabric 2 laid over the seat ring. There are front and back support rods 3 and 4 that support the seat ring 1 at two points each. After the front and back support rods link, the top ends of each support rod link on to the seat ring. The rear support rod 4 links with a sheath 5. The front support rod 3 passes through this sheath 5, forming the active link structure between front and rear support rods 3 and 4. A stopper block 6 is installed on support rod 3 such that when the round chair is opened, the sheath receives support and provides weight-bearing stability. This round folding chair's overall structure is simple, and the shape is noteworthy for that simplicity. However, the round folding chair also has a drawback. It is only suitable in principle for medium or small-sized chairs, and, as it happens, this type of folding chair's seat ring 1 is oriented towards the back of the structure such that it is only suitable for short-term use. It cannot provide support for the shoulders and head of a user. To this end, if the seat ring 1 were enlarged, it could provide support for a user's head. However, the X-crossing formed by the front and back support rods 3 and 4 would also need to be capable of bearing a heavier load. This would require using support rods of a larger bore to obtain the necessary support, causing the weight of the product to increase, which would be its own problem. How can the existing insufficiencies of this kind of folding chair be improved so that the seat ring can be enlarged and we can ensure weight-bearing stability? That is an object of the research done for this invention.